Du Feu sous la Glace
by Fee'Lil
Summary: Bella, jeune patineuse, n'arrive plus à monter sur la glace après une chute. Elle se voit envoyer en Russie pour pouvoir enfin redompter la glace. Cela ne va pas se faire sans mal mais elle pourra s'appuyer sur un beau et sombre jeune homme. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Du feu sous la glace**

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Alors me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire qui change de mon domaine de prédilection, puisque je ne connais pas du tout le sujet principal, ni la Russie d'ailleurs, veuillez m'excuser pour mes erreurs._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture du chapitre un, il n'y a pas de prologue._

_Pour le moment je ne sais pas à quel rythme je posterai._

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez_

_PS : bien sur les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie MEYER (rendons à César ce qui lui appartient)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

J'allais retrouver un entraineur... J'avais hésité un long moment avant de partir, mais j'avais trop de mauvais souvenirs dans ma patinoire actuelle, il fallait que je change d'air. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de voir à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux cette chute sur mon triple Lutz lancé. La nuit je cauchemardais, et là, malgré ma volonté je restais bloquée. Je ne pouvais pas. Mon ex-partenaire venait tous jours me dire à quel point il était désolé pourtant, il n'était pas responsable de ma mauvaise réception j'étais la seule à blâmer. A peine parvenue à lâcher la barrière, je me figeais. Je restais pétrifiée sur la glace qui était pourtant mon élément. Autant j'étais maladroite sur la terre ferme, autant sur mes patins j'étais libre et à l'aise. Mon peu de grâce se montrait lorsque j'étais sur mes patins. Avant cette chute j'enchainais, sauts, pirouettes, petits pas, twizzles et tout ça en coordination avec mon partenaire. Pauvre Mike, il ne pouvait plus m'aider à reprendre confiance dans mes patins. Il était désespéré de me voir tétanisée. Il le savait plus jamais, il ne patinerait avec moi, plus jamais je ne ferais de compétition que j'aimais tant. Plus jamais le public ne m'acclamera. Et tout ça à cause de ma peur panique de la glace et de la chute. Je patinais depuis mes cinq ans, et aujourd'hui je n'étais plus capable de rien. C'était ma mère qui m'avait inscrite à la patinoire de Phoenix, je ne sais pas comment elle avait eu cette idée dans une ville aussi chaude et qui pas réputée pour ce sport.

Petite je n'avais jamais voulu patiner avec des patins à double lames qui m'aurais permis d'avoir plus de stabilité mais aujourd'hui j'aurais souhaité qu'il en existe pour adulte. Alors que plus jeune je ne craignais pas tomber, aujourd'hui que j'avais vraiment été blessé je ne pouvais plus. La seule différence entre la Bella d'il y a dix ans et celle que j'étais aujourd'hui était la peur. A l'instant je me rendais compte des dangers de mon sport qui avait la seule échappatoire à l'adolescente timide et réservée que j'étais. C'était grâce à mes lames que je m'étais fait mes premiers amis. Chaque étape de vie était liée au patinage, mon premier petit-ami, mes premiers amant avaient tous été des patineurs. Par contre jamais avec mes partenaires à la plus grande déception de Mike.

Au bout d'une semaine d'essais infructueux, mon entraineur décida de m'envoyer en Russie, pays reconnu pour ses patineurs et ses entraineurs de talents. Les entraineurs étaient les plus reconnu, ils avaient été patineurs au temps de l'URSS ou le sport tout comme les avancées spatiales avait été un des enjeux de la guerre froide. Les patineurs était surentrainait. Leur vie était réservée à leur sport, un peu comme dans la Russie d'aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs.

Donc me voici aujourd'hui dans cet avion en partance pour St Petersburg. En arrivant à l'aéroport, j'ai d'abord était surprise par la chaleur étouffantes qui régnait dans la ville. Je languissais d'arriver à la patinoire ne serait-ce seulement pour trouver un peu de fraicheur. Je fus accueilli par un jeune homme brun qui tenais une pancarte avec mon nom, il portait une veste en cuir malgré la chaleur ainsi qu'un jeans qui le moulais magnifiquement bien. Il m'offrit comme seul salut un bref mouvement de tête. Si l'air était chaud, l'attitude de cet homme me glaça. Il ne dit rien alors je le suivis vers une moto. Il n'allait quand même pas me faire monter là dessus ? Autant je trouver que c'était sexy de monter la dessus, autant ce n'était pas mon truc, pas assez de stabilité.

«- Alors tu le prends ce casque ? commença à s'agacer mon inconnu.

-Euh… Tu veux que je monte là dessus ? demandais-je bêtement

-A ton avis bébé, à moins que tu ne veuilles marcher jusqu'à ton hôtel ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors soit tu prends ce foutu casque et tu montes, soit tu te débrouilles », me rabroua-t-il impatient.

Je n'avais pas trop le choix alors je lui arrachais le casque qu'il me tendait en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Il monta sur sa bécane et se tourna vers moi, c'est à ce moment que je vis qu'il avait des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable entre le marron et le vert à travers son casque. Son regard me pétrifia par sa froideur.

« -Accroche-toi à moi, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes », déclara-t-il cyniquement.

Je ne l'écoutais pas et m'accrochais sur la poignée derrière moi. Dès qu'il démarra je regrettais ma décision mais ma fierté m'empêchais de revenir en arrière et je me cramponnais comme une désespérée. Pourquoi roulait-il aussi vite ? Il zigzaguait dangereusement entre les voitures, il les frôlait. J'étais tétanisée mais je ne voulais pas qu'il le voit, et lorsqu'il s'arrêta violemment devant un hôtel je soupirais de soulagement. Cependant ce n'étais pas la fin de notre épopée comme je l'avais espérer, c'était juste un feu pour mon plus grand désespoir. Puis il fit de nouveau un arrêt, détacha son casque souleva ma visière pour me regarder dans les yeux

«-Si tu continues à être si raide beauté, on va se planter ! Il faut que tu suives le mouvement, que ton corps soit en harmonie avec la moto… avec mon corps mais pour ça il faudrait que tu t'accroches à moi, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin quand il me vit rougir.

-Pas la peine, je pense pouvoir essayer de suivre le mouvement sans ça en regardant la route, réussis-je à articuler, simulant une fausse colère qui ne le trompa pas.

-Tu es si rigide, je suis sur qu'après un petit détour par mon lit ce ne serait plus la même chose…» ajouta-t-il en repartant encore plus vite sans me laissait le temps de répliquer. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais j'aurais plus facilement suivit le mouvement si j'avais crocheté mes bras autour de son torse.

Puis tout à coup, dérapage de sa part, puis arrêt violent qui faillit me désarçonné de la moto.

« -Fin du voyage pour toi, une chambre est réservée à ton nom, m'informa-t-il.

-Je ne parle pas russe, déclarai-je pensant qu'ainsi il m'accompagnerait.

-Ma mission de babysitting est terminée. Je viendrais te chercher demain, à six heures pour t'amener à la patinoire, déblatéra-t-il en démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues. Je le regardais partir il avait une allure fière, je suis sur que son coté mystérieux attirait un nombre important de femmes.

Je rentrais alors dans l'hôtel en espérant que je n'aurais aucune difficulté pour demander ma chambre. En règle générale tout le monde parle anglais, non ? Je m'avançais alors confiante vers la réception :

« -Bonjour, madame, j'ai une chambre réservée au nom de Swan, commençais-je.

Ouf, soulagement, elle avait l'air de comprendre l'anglais, enfin je compris qu'elle avait seulement l'air quand elle me dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Je décidais alors d'écrire mon nom, idée lumineuse,… seulement, je n'avais pas pensé que les russes utilisaient un système d'écriture cyrillique.

J'allais alors m'installer dans un fauteuil présent à la réception. J'étais fatiguée, je ne voulais pas venir ici, j'y avais été obligée.

Je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'en sortir quand une voix qui me semblait connue intervint :

« -Je vois que tu n'as fait aucun effort Irina. On sait tout les deux que tu parles couramment l'anglais.

-Pourquoi, elle n'en fait pas elle d'effort ? C'est elle qui est dans notre pays. Ce n'est pas à moi à faire attention, contra-t-elle

-Irina, c'est l'invitée de la Patinoire, alors tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit… Montre-lui sa chambre », lui ordonna-t-il. Il avait une prestance et un charisme fou. Son visage était sévère mais beau. Il avait un nez droit, des cheveux noirs de geai bouclés, des pommettes légèrement roses. Il était grand et avait l'air assez musclé mais sans trop.

Et il partit sans même m'adresser un regard, pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de faire un effort alors que lui il n'en faisait pas un pour être agréable. Je ne le comprenais pas. D'ailleurs, il était tellement mal aimable avec moi, qu'il ne s'était même pas présenté. Je ne connaissais pas son prénom.

-Suivez-moi, me réveilla désagréablement Irina. Je ne dis rien, intimidée et la suivi en silence jusqu'à ce que serait ma chambre.

La pièce était petite mais chaleureuse contrairement au deux russes que j'avais rencontré au paravent. Je ne vidais même pas ma valise et m'affalée sur mon lit. Je n'avais même pas le courage de prendre une douche alors que j'avais passé plus d'une journée, dans l'avion.

Le lendemain matin je fus réveillais par quelqu'un qui tambourinait à ma porte. Je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié l'heure du rendez-vous, il était 6H10. Je levais rapidement me prenant les pieds dans la couette et m'affalant de tout mon long quand la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme qui m'avait accompagné ici hier. Il paraissait furieux et je l'étais aussi. De quel droit se permettait-il de rentrer dans ma chambre sans y avoir été invité ?

Alors que j'essayais de me dépêtrait de ma couette, je lui criais de sortir.

« -Dépêche-toi, on est en retard ! Tu n'es même pas prête ! Je ne t'avais pas dit hier d'être prête à 6H00 ? Asséna-t-il

-Sort d'ici ! lui hurlais-je e me relevant lui révélant mes jambes qu'il n'hésita pas un instant à regarder avec insistance. Je remontais la couverture sur moi en lui demandant :

- Ça va? Pas trop gêné ?

-Pas le moins du monde, je ne pensais pas que tu cachais des choses aussi intéressante. Ma proposition de te faire gouter le sexe à la Russe tient toujours, m'indiqua-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Obsédé ! Vas t-en !

-Je te laisse dix minutes, si passé ce délais tu n'es pas en bas, je viens te chercher, que tu sois habillée ou non et je t'amène à la patinoire !

-Va-t-en, j'arrive !

-Dix minutes Isabella, me menaça-t-il avant de partir claquant la porte derrière lui.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? De toute manière je ne vois en quoi ça le concernait que je sois en retard, c'était plutôt à l'entraineur que je devais des excuses. Quoique j'étais un peu de mauvaise fois, c'était lui qui m'attendais pour m'amener. Mais je n'aimais pas être en tord. Je n'admettais que rarement que je n'avais pas raison.

Après une douche express j'étais prête. Je le rejoignis à la réception et croisais ses yeux ambres. Il me fixait, enfin je le croyais et je ne pus empêcher mes joues de rosir. Seulement cet effet fut de courte durée quand il passa à coté de moi sans un regard pour aller à une blonde pulpeuse derrière moi. Elle avait ce qu'il fallait ou il le fallait. Je crevais de jalousie, je voulais que lui l'homme de glace ait un regard aussi brulant en me contemplant. Je devenais complément folle comment est ce que je pouvais vouloir qu'il me vénère du regard, alors qu'il était si désagréable. Je décidais de casser son plan drague.

Félinement, je décidais de m'approcher de lui. Je le regardais si sur de lui, de pouvoir tout obtenir de cette fille mais il ne m'avait pas pris en compte dans les évènements pouvant tout foutre en l'air. Et je n'allais pas me gêner pour lui rappeler sa présence. J'étais désormais à quelques centimètres de son dos. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que je me lovais dans son dos, entourant sa taille de manière possessive et posant ma tête sur son épaule en lui murmurant :

« -Les dix minutes sont passées, je t'attends, tu es en retard. » J'avais du culot et j'aimais ça.

« -Isabella va t'occuper de tes affaires va à la moto je te rejoins, tu as laissé passé ta chance mais peut-être pourras-tu gouter une prochaine fois à mes talents, argua-t-il en me repoussant violemment. Ses yeux me déconseiller de riposter.

Je l'attendis donc devant sa moto durant quelques minutes avant de le voir sortir avec la blondasse accrochée au bras. Il s'approcha me tendant un morceau de papier que je pris sans hésiter. Puis il m'expliqua :

« -Tiens Isabella le plan pour rejoindre la patinoire, ce sera ton échauffement. Tous les matins tu me rejoindras en footing, pendant les premiers pour te permettre de te repérer tu pourras effectuer le parcours à pieds. Attention si tu ne le fais pas je le saurais. »

Je restais là à le regarder partir sans intervenir, sans rien dire, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Pour qui il se prenait, il pensait peut-être que j'allais l'écouter ? Le seul qui aurait le droit de me donner des directives serait mon entraineur.

Il le prenait comme ça très bien, je commençais à regarder le plan totalement désespérée, je ne savais même pas ou j'étais. Je rentrais à l'hôtel pour essayer de téléphoner à un taxi mais la réceptionniste qui connaissait mon chauffeur refusa de le faire. Il voulait ma peau mais ne l'aurait pas. Je gagnerai ! je l'avais décidé.

Dans la rue, je décidais de demander l'aide des passants, je n'eu pas de succès tout de suite car les personnes que j'interrogeais ne me comprenais pas. J'allais perdre espoir quand soudain un homme s'approcha. Il était anglais et m'aida à trouver enfin ma route. Il se décida même à m'amener en voiture à la patinoire.

Arrivée dans l'établissement je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas qui demander. Je sentais que j'allais encore me heurter à la barrière de la langue quand j'aperçu le lâche qui m'avait abandonné sur le bord de la route. J'aillais me précipiter vers lui lorsque le vigile à la porte m'en empêcha. Et voilà qu'il commençait à baragouiner comme les autres et je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il me disait. Encore je me retrouvais bloquée sous le regard moqueur de mon guide et sous celui insistant du vigile. Comme à son habitude le brun qui me narguait vint à mon secours… En deux de sa part, je pus passer et comme une gamine tirais la langue à celui qui avait refusé de me laisser passer, enfin quand je fus dans son dos. Courageuse mais pas folle la guêpe. Pour la première fois, je vis un sourire sur le visage de Je-suis-sans-prénom. Peut-être fallait-il que je me renseigne.

«-Euh, je viens de me rendre compte que je ne connais même pas ton nom…

-Tu le connaîtras bien assez tôt crois et je pense qu'après que ne verras plus de la même manière, va dans la salle d'échauffement » Et il partit comme ça me laissant comme un poisson hors de l'eau devant les vestiaires comme il le faisait si souvent depuis la veille. Rhhhaaaa ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver !

Rapidement je déposais mon manteau mon sac et prenais mes patins à la main. Je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour trouver la salle d'échauffement, j'émis un soupir de soulagement quand je vis que le panneau l'indiquant était retranscrit en anglais. Je suivis les pancartes. Arrivée sur place, mon regard se déposa sur mon accompagnateur toujours sans nom en train de faire des pompes. Un homme un peu bedonnant que je reconnaissais comme l'entraineur que je devais avoir pendant mon en Russie entra dans la salle. Dans un anglais de moins bonne qualité que Sans-Nom me souhaita la bienvenue dans l'enceinte de sa patinoire :

« -Bonjour Isabella, je suis Marcus, je suis content de te rencontrer, j'ai plusieurs fois eu l'occasion de te voir patiner, et je suis heureux de recevoir quelqu'un d'aussi doué que toi, me dit-il avec un accent à couper au couteau. J'entendis un soupir exaspéré venant de Sans-Nom

-Merci Marcus de m'accueillir dans votre patinoire, je suis heureuse de pouvoir patiner dans la nation du patinage depuis si longtemps. Cependant j'espère pouvoir un jour mériter l'honneur que vous me faites en remontant sur la glace et apprendre à faire de nouvelle chose grâce à vous.

-Il n'y a pas de raison que tu n'y arrives pas si tu y crois vraiment. Mais je t'en pris tutoie-moi. La patinoire est comme un grande famille, il n'y a pas de monsieur ou de madame, m'apprit mon nouvel entraineur.

-Comment vont se passer les séances ? demandais-je

-En fait ce n'est pas moi qui vais te donner tes séances, parce que malheureusement j'ai de gros problème de santé qui m'oblige à me retirer des bords de la patinoire. Mais j'ai un remplaçant plus que qualifié pour te permettre de retrouver la confiance en toi, il l'a déjà fait.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Alec appela-t-il comme si la personne était dans la salle mais personne n'y était à part Sans-Nom… Noooooooon, ce n'est pas possible ? Sans-Nom et Alec ne pouvait pas être la même personne si ?

Mais si, c'était lui, il avait arrêté ses pompes et venait vers nous. Pourquoi ne me l'avait-il pas dis plus tôt ? Non, non, non. Mon entrainement allait devenir un enfer…

-Est-ce que j'ai droit à un joker ? demandais-je d'une petite voix.

-Pardon demanda l'entraineur étonné ?

-Est-ce que c'est possible d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre ? Au moment même où je posais la question, je vis dans les yeux d'Alec qu'il était blessé. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi sèche. En même temps, il n'avait rien fait pour être sympathique alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais !

-Non Alec est le meilleur, avant que sa partenaire ne tombe, ils ont été sacré champion de Russie et comme tu le sais c'est un des championnats les plus durs au monde. Aujourd'hui malgré ses 25 ans, il ne patine plus, il n'a pas retrouvé de nouvelle partenaire avec qui il est en Osmose comme il l'était avec Tanya.

-Ecoute l'Américaine, c'est soit ça soit tu retournes chez toi par le premier avion, me refroidit Alec.

-C'est la manière crue de dire les choses Isabella, je suis désolé mais Alec a raison, me raisonna Marcus.

-Alors j'attends ta réponse Isabella, me pressa Alec autoritaire.

Je ne pouvais pas refuser, mais en même temps est-ce que le courant passerait avec Alec ? J'allais quand même passer six mois avec lui. Et vu le début de notre relation ça n'allait pas être simple.

-Non, non, je ne peux pas, depuis que je suis là et pourtant c'est que depuis hier, tu es trop changeant et tu ne me supportes pas je le sens, je ne pourrais pas ! dis-je en retournant pour courir vers le vestiaire.

Isabella cria l'entraineur, reviens on va voir ça ensemble !

* * *

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, dîtes-moi tout :)_

_A bientôt,_

_Fee'Lil_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Voici le deuxième chapitre

Merci pour votre accueil !

Je voudrais remercier les non inscrites d'avoir des reviews :)

Guest : Merci et à bientôt alors :)

Mimi : Merci, je suis vraiment heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise et qu'Alec aussi te plaise :). Des étincelles, il va y en avoir ^^

Anne : Merci beaucoup et voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne te décevra pas :)

Bonne lecture.

_PS : bien sur les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie MEYER (rendons à César ce qui lui appartient)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

J'avais pris mes affaires aux vestiaires et je rentrais à l'hôtel pour faire mes bagages et rentrer aux Etats-Unis.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée Alec entra dans ma chambre grâce à son passe-partout de l'hôtel.

« -Encore toi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à entrer dans ma chambre !

-Si je te l'avais demandé m'aurais-tu autorisé à passer la porte ? me demanda-t-il en dirigeant ses yeux droits dans les miens.

-Non…

-C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas jugé utile d'user de politesse, me contra-t-il.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? M'énervais-je. Tu devrais être content ton babysitting n'aura pas duré ! Alors pourquoi me poursuiv…

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes automatiquement je lui rendais son baiser avant de le repousser violemment et d'essayer de le gifler sans succès.

-Essaye encore une fois de me gifler et j'oublierais malgré tes atouts plutôt avantageux que tu es une femme, cracha-t-il alors qu'il m'acculait contre le mur.

-Tu n'as pas le droit lui, dis-je hésitante. J'étais encore sous le choc de son baiser. J'avais aimé, avoir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient douces et pulpeuses mais sans trop car elles ne paraissaient pas féminines pour autant

-C'est bon tu es calmée ? Tu vas pouvoir m'écouter ? La prochaine fois je saurais qu'il faut que je t'embrasse. Je voulais juste pour te demander de ne pas partir parce qu'on a besoin de toi pour prouver que la patinoire a toujours d'aussi bon patineurs. Pour éviter qu'elle ne ferme, m'expliqua-t-il étrangement calme.

-Je ne veux pas patiner avec un entraineur qui n'est pas patient et surtout d'aussi arrogant que toi, qui se croit en droit de tout faire et d'abuser des personnes qui sont en face de lui, répliquais-je en colère qu'il me mette une telle responsabilité sur le dos mais aussi en colère de vouloir qu'il m'embrasse encore. Qu'il m'ait frustré par ce simple contact.

-Ton contrat permettrait à la patinoire de survivre et de montrer ce dont nous sommes capables. Mais je pense que tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Qui est-ce qui te dit que je ne suis pas patient ? Nous n'avons même pas essayé, tu m'as jugé avant même de tenter l'expérience, essaya-t-il de me convaincre. Je n'étais plus très sure de moi. Mais je m'étais engagée sur ce chemin et je ne voulais pas changer d'itinéraire

-Ca ne marchera pas !

-Bon, si c'est ce que tu veux. J'ai vu avec le boss, tu peux de toute manière changer d'entraineur si ça te permet de rester, me dit-il avec une sorte de regret dans la voix.

-Je croyais que tu étais le meilleur ? le questionnais-je mauvaise car il me faisait culpabiliser.

-Je suis le meilleur d'après beaucoup parce que j'ai réussi à faire remonter ma partenaire sur la glace après sa chute et ce malgré sa peur panique des patins.

-Mais d'après ce que je vois, pas pour longtemps, puisqu'elle ne patine plus avec toi, et tu n'es même pas capable de te trouver une partenaire qui arrive à te supporter ! J'étais allée trop loin dans mes propos, je le savais. Je l'avais vu dans son regard qui s'était durci. Il s'était levé les poings serrés, j'avais bien cru qu'il allait me battre, mais il me tourna simplement le dos, puis parti sans plus me regarder en me disant le plus froidement possible:

« -Tu donneras ta réponse au boss et surtout, tu ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole Isabella ! »

J'étais tétanisée, le bruit de la porte se refermant me fit réagir. J'allais prendre une douche ou je laissais couler mes larmes, trop de pression, trop de sensation. J'avais mal car j'avais réellement blessé Alec alors que lui n'avait jamais cherché à me faire mal. Je pris la décision d'au moins faire une bonne chose, en allant voir Marcus et acceptant son offre. Donc pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je me retrouvais à la patinoire pour retrouver Marcus.

J'entrais dans son bureau. Il était plongé dans une tonne de documents comptables, un air las sur le visage.

Quand il sentit ma présence, il releva la tête et je vis son expression devenir dure.

« -Qu'est ce que tu veux petite ?

-Je souhaite juste vous prévenir que j'acceptais votre offre, expliquais-je d'une petite voix.

-Je ne devrais pas accepter avec ce que tu as osé dire à Alec, m'affirma-t-il.

Il vit mon expression abasourdie. Comment Alec avait pu rapporter notre conversation.

« -Ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a appris mais Irina à l'hôtel. Elle a vu Alec partir comme un fou et elle avait peur qu'il ne fasse une connerie ou qu'il ait un accident de moto, expliqua Marcus tout en essayant de me jauger.

-Et où est-il ? demandais-je avec remords.

-Ce n'est pas maintenant que tu dois t'en préoccuper Petite. Pour ce qu'il en ait de ta formation j'accepte que tu la commences dans notre établissement mais seulement ce ne sera que la semaine prochaine en attendant le retour de James. C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas accepté Alec comme entraineur, je le regrette vraiment. Vous auriez pu faire du bon travail ensemble, vraiment. Il est patient et fait du bon boulot. A ces mots je me sentis vraiment mal.

-Très bien coach, merci. Pouvez-vous au moins me dire si Alec va bien ? ou pourrez-vous me prévenir si vous avez de ses nouvelles ?

-Il va bien, lâcha le boss.

-Merci. Bonne soirée et à la semaine prochaine. »

Je sortis du bureau mais avant de partir j'avais besoin de voir la patinoire. J'entendais le bruit caractéristique des lames de patin attaquant la glace. Une seule personne était entrain de faire des figures. Et c'était Alec. J'avais l'impression qu'il était entrain d'extérioriser sa colère. Il était gracieux, ses sauts avaient une belle amplitude, j'étais sur qu'il pouvait facilement placer un quatrième tour lors de son Flip. Il pourrait se lancer dans une carrière solo si il le souhaitait j'en étais sure. Puis tout à coup alors qu'il patinait sans rien faire d'autre que d'avancer sur la glace, il se laissa choir. Il se retrouva à genoux tête baissé, et se croyant seul commença à sangloter silencieusement. En se donnant comme il l'avait fait à la glace, il n'avait pas cherché à évacuer sa colère mais sa douleur, je le comprenais à présent. Je ne devais pas rester, je savais que je l'espionnais dans son intimité, mais je ne pouvais détourner le regard de cet homme que j'avais blessé une heure avant. Et puis ce que j'entendis me fendit le cœur…

« -D'abord Victoria puis Isabella, pourquoi, pourquoi ne veut-on pas me faire confiance ? »

Je partis tout de suite après ça et rentrée totalement retournée à l'hôtel. Cette nuit-là j'eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Je décidais donc de descendre et de sortir un peu pour me changer les idées. Personne n'était à la réception puis prenais la direction de la bibliothèque. La plupart des volumes étaient en russes mais je réussis à dénicher quelques romans en anglais.

Je m'installais tranquillement dans un des fauteuils qui paraissait très confortable. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis le sommeil me gagner et en reposant l'ouvrage, je vis un dictionnaire anglo-russe. C'est ce qu'il me fallait. J'allais l'emprunter et le rendre un peu plus tard, en sortant de la bibliothèque, les portants sonnèrent. Dans la minute un Alec fatigué, arriva.

« -Madame, bonsoir. Vous ne pouvais pas sortir des livres de la bibliothèque, me dit-il en me reprenant le dictionnaire. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? C'était le moment ou jamais de lui parler.

-Alec, je voulais…

-Non Mademoiselle Swan, je suis en service, je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder ! débita-t-il le regard vide.

-Je sui… avais-je essayé avant qu'il ne me tourne le dos et parte. J'ai l'impression que la fuite est l'une de ses activités favorites !

J'avais la sensation que m'excuser serait plus dur que ce que je le pensais. Je retournais dans ma chambre quand je réalisais soudain qu'Alec travaillait ici c'est pour ça qu'il avait pu ouvrir ma porte comme il le souhaitait. Mais cela voulais aussi dire qu'il avait deux journées, celle à la patinoire et celle à l'hôtel. Il enchainait tout.

Une chose était sure, il avait nettement plus de courage que moi.

Le lendemain le réveil fut difficile, je n'avais que très peu dormi. J'étais en retard. J'avais rendez-vous à la patinoire à 9h00 pour remplir des documents.

Je passais donc devant la réception et décidé de m'y arrêter. Alec y était toujours, tant pis fallait que je prenne sur moi et que je lui demande si je pouvais prendre le téléphone pour un taxi.

« -Bonjour Alec.

-Mademoiselle Swan, me répondit-il mécaniquement.

-Tu n'es pas à la patinoire ?

-Comme vous pouvez le constater. Vous désirez ?

-Un taxi, lui répondis-je. Il me tendit le téléphone.

-Euh, je ne parle toujours pas russe, peux-tu me l'appeler s'il-te-plaît ?

-Je croyais que vous aviez appris quelques mots, hier à la bibliothèque, m'informa-t-il en composant un numéro. Il discuta pendant quelques minutes et me prévint que le taxi arriverait une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

J'étais toujours aussi mal. Quand je fus à la patinoire, je découvris mon nouvel entraineur, un homme d'une trentaine d'années. James me regardais avec une insistance qui me mettais mal à l'aise.

Je remplis les documents sous sa surveillance avant qu'il ne me donne rendez-vous pour le lundi suivant. Jusqu'à ce jour là, je restais cloitré à l'hôtel en espérant que je croiserais Alec et que je pourrait enfin m'excuser convenablement. Cependant je ne réussis pas à le croiser.

Le lundi, je me rendis à la patinoire comme prévu. James commença en me faisant faire un entrainement sans réel échauffement et m'expliqua que ce serait toujours comme ça lorsque j'arriverais en retard. Il ne fut satisfait de rien de ce que je produis le premier jour. Les jours suivants malgré les échauffements furent encore pires. Mais comme James me l'avait conseillé, il ne fallait pas que je moufte car le boss m'avait prise en grippe depuis ce que la dispute que j'avais eu avec son protégé. A chaque fois que j'essayais d'aller voir Marcus, il n'était pas disponible. Dès le départ il me fit faire des exercices trop difficiles alors que j'avas besoin de me remuscler avant d'attaquer les vrais exercices. Il ne respectait pas la strate de l'effort. Et puis comme je n'arrivais pas à faire les exercices qu'il me donnait, il les abandonnait et ne me les faisais plus refaire. Du coup je passais comme il me le demandait de plus en plus de temps à observer les entrainements des autres patineurs.

En plus d'après lui, il fallait que je maigrisse, et je perdais du poids à vu d'œil mais je n'avais plus d'énergie. J'étais à la limite de l'anorexie et au bout d'un mois, la nourriture m'écœura. Au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait je ne faisais plus rien à part perdre du poids. Je devais observer les autres patiner. Des fois je faisais un petit footing mais je ne tenais pas plus d'un quart d'heure. Je ne pouvais pas j'étais épuisée. Et un jour, ma décision fut prise et je me révoltais. James ne faisait rien pour que je remette ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans la patinoire.

«-James, ça ne peut plus continuer. Je vais finir par me rendre malade ou par avoir un accident avec ton soi-disant entrainement !

-C'est toi qui a tenu à avoir un entrainement russe, non ? Mais si tu crois que tu ne peux pas y arriver je peux te fournir des pilules qui te permettrons de te donner de l'énergie et peut-être que j'aurais moi l'impression de perdre mon temps ! Et puis tu es trop grosse ma pauvre tu ne tiendras jamais sur tes patins.

Ce discours je l'entendais tout les jours et le pire c'est que j'étais convaincue que c'était le cas alors que je n'avais que la peau sur les os. Il me disait que j'étais une incapable que jamais je ne réussirais à atteindre un niveau correct. Mais aujourd'hui j'avais décidé que c'était faux.

-Non ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne profères que des mensonges. Je suis parvenue à la coupe des Etats-Unis et j'ai fait certaines compétitions de la coupe du monde !

- Oui mais réfléchis un instant tout ça grâce à qui, à ton partenaire, d'ailleurs, il a bien eu du courage pour supporter ton poids. Tu ne t'aies jamais posé de question quant à ta chute ? c'est ton poids qui en est responsable. Et puis parlons de ta grâce tiens, regarde Vicky qui en ce moment sur la glace, ça n'a rien à voir, c'est une autre classe ma pauvre. »

Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais, avait-il raison ?

« -Mais c'est toi qui a tout faux James. J'ai vu des vidéos d'Isabella, et son nom est un synonyme de ce qu'elle est lorsqu'elle patine, intervint …. Alec. Mais que faisait-il là ? Et en plus à me défendre.

-Ouais tu veux dire qu'elle est le vilain petit canard, pouffa Victoria en passant à coté de nous.

-Justement Victoria si tu connais l'histoire le vilain petit canard se transforme en un magnifique cygne, rétorqua mon sauveur, avant de nous tourner le dos et de partir. Décidément c'était une foutue habitude qu'il avait là ! Il m'avait défendu et maintenant m'abandonnée dans la cage aux lions.

-J'te laisse avec la looseuse James. Bon courage tu en auras besoin !

-Merci ma Belle, lui répondit-il avant qu'elle ne parte. Puis il se tourna vers moi. Bon puisque tu es si douée, vas enfiler tes patins et montre-moi ce dont tu es capable.

Je me tétanisais. Il voulait vraiment que je remonte sur des patins ?

-Mais…

-Mais quoi ? Ca fait un mois que tu t'entraines. Tu devrais être capable de faire ça !

-Sans échauffement, sans renforcement musculaire ? Je n'ai plus de muscle. En guise d'entrainement tu me fais juste regarder les autres.

-Tu ne veux plus les regarder ? alors chausse tes patins et monte sur cette glace, je suis sure que tu n'en est pas capable. Prouve-moi le contraire. »

Je ne voulais plus me battre et j'enfilais mes patins. Mais arrivés devant la patinoire, mon blocage revint. Je ne pouvais pas y aller.

« -Alors peureuse ? Tu fais moins fière tout de suite ! aller viens me rejoindre !

-Je ne peux pas, je peux pas, désolée mais je peux pas, je répétais la phrase comme une litanie.

-Si tu vas pouvoir après un mois d'entrainement tu peux je te dis. Et il me prit violemment par le bras pour me forcer à aller sur la glace. Il me tira jusqu'au milieu de la piste et me lâcha violemment en me faisant tomber.

-Tu vois tu n'es même capable de tenir statique sur tes patins ! Alors essayer d'égaler le niveau d'une des patineuses de ce club, c'est irréalisable ! Même si tu as un prof particulier comme en ce moment. Je te laisse réfléchir, à demain. Et il partit éteignant les lumières et me laissant seule au milieu de la piste. Je commençais à sangloter, il faisait froid, j'étais épuisée aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Aucun son ne sortait de mes lèvres et chacun de mes membres tremblait convulsivement. Mon corps refusa de faire quoique ce soit de plus, il m'avait cassé, j'étais complètement brisée.

A un moment toutes les lumières s'allumèrent, j'entendis quelqu'un sur ses lames courir puis entrer sur la glace pour arriver rapidement sur moi.

Deux bras m'entourèrent, on chuchotait à mon oreille, « Calme-toi ». Cette voix, elle avait l'effet de me relaxer. Je me faisais moins lourde et me lovais à présent dans cette étreinte bienfaitrice. J'étais épuisée moralement et ça se répercutait physiquement je n'avais même plus la force de me lever malgré l'aide de mon sauveur. Mes muscles, n'arrivaient pas à se délier, ils étaient atrophiés.

Quand je sentis qu'on commençait à me porter, je ne pus retenir un petit cri auquel la personne répondit :

-Chut, doucement Bella, je ne te veux pas de mal. Je te ramène à l'hôtel, me dit une voix douce.

Puis je sentis une odeur connue, et des bras m'envelopper dans un cocon protecteur. Je me sentis tout de suite en sécurité. Ce n'était pas James. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir qui c'était mais je savais que cette personne ne me voulait pas de mal. Je n'arrivais pas enfin je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, je ne voulais pas me rendre compte que j'étais entrain rêver.

Il me déposa sur un canapé, j'étais à moitié endormie. Il parlait russe, sa voix me berçait bien que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Je fus transportée dans l'habitacle d'une voiture, il y faisait bon. Ensuite on me porta de nouveau avant de m'installa pour me retirer mes vêtement humide pour me laisser en sous-vêtements. Puis je compris qu'on me glissait dans un lit mais je n'arrivais pas à me réchauffer. Je sentis alors un corps se coller à moi, quelqu'un de torse nu. Inconsciemment je commençais à paniquer.

« -Calme-toi Beauté, je veux juste te réchauffer après je partirai. Je capitulais alors que je m'endormais dans ses bras.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit je me réveillais car la personne à coté de moi essayait de s'extirper en dehors du lit. Je reprenais connaissance ma crise de panique était passée. Je pouvais à présent voir que c'était Alec. Je ne comprenais pas. Et sans réellement le vouloir, mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer un mot :

« -Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi, Isabella ? me répondit-il en se tournant vers moi, un rayon de lune me permettait de distinguer ses yeux verts.

-Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? Je ne comprends pas… avouais-je

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre Isabella, juste que tu me juges sans me connaître et que tu me juges mal, repris-t-il las. Maintenant si tu le permets, j'aimerais aller me reposer, je suis fatigué. »

Encore une fois ma bouche alla plus vite que mon cerveau :

« -S'il-te-plaît reste, l'implorais-je

-Bonne nuit, à demain Mademoiselle Swan », asséna-t-il froidement en partant.

Je ne comprenais pas ses revirements de caractère. Il avait été si doux au paravent et maintenant il reprenait son masque d'indifférence et de froideur. Je me rendais compte que je le voulais, je le voulais comme entraineur, seulement lui pourrait me faire reprendre confiance. Je le savais. Aujourd'hui il m'avait prouvé qu'il était une personne de confiance, qu'il ne ferait rien que je ne puisse pas accepter. C'était avec cette affirmation nouvelle, et la volonté d'aller le voir le lendemain que je m'endormis. Mon sommeil avait été calme, depuis longtemps j'avais enfin bien dormi parce que je savais ce que je voulais j'avais de nouveau un but dans la vie, je voulais repatinais grâce à lui et apprendre à la connaître pour essayer de le comprendre…

* * *

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre :)

La fiction décomptera un dizaine de chapitres, pour info, et le rythme de publication sera irrégulier :s.

A bientôt

Fée'lIL


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

* * *

_Bonjour à toutes,  
_

_Délais important de publication mais j'avais prévenue que je ne pouvais vous garantir les dates de publication... Surtout que je reviens tout juste de l'étranger. Veuillez m'en excuser.**  
**_

_Bonne lecture**  
**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, au réveil, je téléphonais à mon meilleur ami, pour savoir quelle était la meilleure technique pour m'excusais est surtout pour récupérer celui qui je l'espérais deviendrai mon entraineur.

-Hey, ma Belle, commença Jasper. Je t'ai laissé des messages mais depuis que tu es partie tu ne me donnes plus de nouvelles. J'en avais seulement par l'intermédiaire de tes parents. Tu sais que j'étais vraiment inquiet. Je le sens d'ici quand quelque chose ne va, et je sais qu'il n'est pas dans tes habitudes de ne pas me donner de tes nouvelles. Comment vas-tu ma Puce ? Tu me manques.

-Oh, je me demandais quand tu allais me laisser en placer une ! rétorquais-je à Jasper qui s'était laissé emporter. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles mais

-Pas beaucoup de nouvelle Bella ? Il y a une différence entre pas du tout et quelques nouvelles et ça va faire plus d'un mois que je n'ai plus de tes nouvelles ! éructa-t-il frustré. Il était vraiment énervé, je le savais car son accent texan ressortait encore plus.

-Je suis désolée Jasper et tu as raison tout ne se passe pas bien ici… et j'enchainais en lui racontant ce qui s'était passé. Ça me fit du bien de pouvoir lui parler, lui qui était mon complément au Etats-Unis, sans lui je ne serai pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Il m'avait toujours poussé à aller plus loin. Quand j'étais seule il était toujours là. Il me soutenait, m'encourageais pour monter sur la glace. Il me disait de ne pas écouter les autres, de n'écouter que lui car c'était le seul à réellement me connaître et c'était vrai.

Encore une fois, je suivrais ses conseils et irai parler avec le boss pour essayer de récupérer Alec. Déjà il fallait que je trouve Alec

J'étais déterminée à aller voir Alec afin de lui parler, mais la chance était contre moi. Je le rendais donc à la patinoire et pour la première fois en courant comme me l'avais demandé Alec.

Une fois sur place, il fut introuvable mais ma volonté était inébranlable ce matin là. Je croisais James sans lui accorder un regard. Mais celui-ci n'était pas de cet avis. Il me attrapa et me fit me retourner.

« -Lâche-moi James !

-Non ma Poulette, pas avant de m'avoir dit où tu vas comme ça, la soirée sur la glace à l'air de t'avoir fait du bien, tu sembles plus volontaire !

-Si tu tiens à le savoir, je vais voir le boss pour lui demander un nouvel entraineur…

-Non, hurla-t-il, tu ne feras pas ça…

-Tu me fais mal, lâche moi James. La pression de ses doigts sur mon poignet ne se fit que plus importante.

-James lâche-la ! je fus heureuse de reconnaître cette voix mais il ne relâcha pas pour autant sa prise.

-James je t'ai dit de la lâcher… Si tu tiens à ta place et à ton visage, lâche là !

Et puis d'un seul coup plus rien. James s'était volatilisé, partit en courant à l'autre bout de la patinoire.

-Merci Coach, fis-je d'une petite voix.

-Que veux-tu, tu venais me voir pour quelque chose de particulier ?

-Oui Coach, je voudrais qu'Alec devienne mon entraineur comme c'était prévu au départ, c'est possible ?

-Malheureusement c'est trop tard…

-Je comprends qu'il soit en colère mais coach, regardez ce que je devenu à cause de James … lui ordonnais-je, et puis j'aimerais m'excuser auprès de lui et c'est la seule manière de lui dire à quel point je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux mais ce n'est pas possible… me déclara faiblement le vieil homme.

-Oh, il a d'autres élèves… mais je payerai plus si il le faut, dis-je une lueur d'espoir me traversant.

-A vous les américains, vous croyez que tout peut s'acheter. Laisse moi finir, m'enjoigna-t-il, je ne peux pas accepter parce qu'il n'avait plus d'élève et que j'ai du accepter sa démission.

-Oh, non tout ça à cause de moi, je ne voulais pas murmurais-je pour moi-même, comment je peux faire pour qu'il revienne et surtout pour lui faire accepter d'être celui qui s'occupera de moi désormais.

-Parle-lui, fais-moi confiance, et crois-moi même si il est têtu il fera le bon choix ne serait-ce que pour la patinoire. Fais lui confiance s'il-te-plaît, c'est seulement de cette manière qu'il acceptera de s'occuper de toi.

Je rentrais à l'hôtel rapidement pour pouvoir voir Alec mais il n'était pas de service d'après ce que disait Irina, mais je ne lui faisais pas confiance, pas après qu'elle ait rapporté au coach ce qui s'était dit entre moi et Alec le soir de notre dispute. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais elle était jalouse. Elle avait un corps parfait, était admirée par les hommes mais cela ne devait pas être suffisant… je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle pouvait m'envier.

Mon téléphone sonna, je regardais l'écran et décroché sans reconnaître l'émetteur.

«-Allo,… Allo, qui est-ce ?

Allo… Toujours aucune réponse, la seule chose que j'entendais c'était une respiration lourde, roque et sifflante. Qui est en ligne ? Si vous plaisanter, votre blague est de mauvais goût.

Je raccrochais rapidement et téléphonais au boss, après quelques sonneries, il décrocha :

« - Dites-moi où il se trouve ?

-Bonjour Boss, comment allez-vous ? Bien et toi Isabelle que me racontes-tu, ironisa Marcus.

-S'il-vous-plaît, dîtes-moi où je peux trouver Alec, lui demandais-je à bout, j'avais peur, j'étais fatiguée.

-Il sera à la patinoire à minuit après son service, m'appris-t-il.

-Merci beaucoup Boss !

-Isabella ?

-Oui ?

-Ne me déçois pas cette fois, c'est ta dernière chance, si tu n'arrives pas à le récupérer, ton entrainement dans cette patinoire sera fini, ca y est la sentence était donnée.

Avant d'avoir la discussion avec Alec, je décidais de me reposer un peu. De toute manière, il travaillait de nuit en ce moment, donc j'avais le temps de me relaxer et de me décontracter. Je commençais par aller au hammam de l'hôtel. La vapeur me fit un bien fou. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas étais aussi détendue. Je reprenais enfin ma vie en main. La fin du service d'Alec arriva rapidement et je décidais de me rendre à la patinoire en partant avec une demi-heure d'avance sur Alec. Je ne pouvais pas téléphoner à un taxi, alors je décidais de m'y rendre en footing, un peu de course ne me ferais pas de mal. A peine sortie de l'hôtel je reconnue une voix qui me donna des frissons. La panique me submergea :

« -Alors, que fait notre petite Isabella ici ? Une petite virée nocturne, une envie de sensation forte peut-être ? Si c'est seulement je peux m'en charger Poulette, me dit James en m'effrayant. Il connaissait l'effet qu'il me faisait. Il savait qu'il me terrifiait et en profitait.

-Lai-laisse-moi James !

-Oh non ma Poulette, tu vas me rembourser en nature le fait d'avoir été renvoyé de la patinoire ! Tu ne trouve pas ça normal ? me demande-t-il en me prenant violemment par le bras. Alors maintenant tu vas me suivre bien gentiment…

-Lâche-moi hurlais-je en me débattant

-Si tu veux on peut très bien faire ça ici, je te proposais juste cet arrangement pour que tu sois plus à ton aise, m'offrit-il avec son sourire le plus vicieux.

J'étais acculée à un mur, un temps infini sembla s'écouler alors qu'il me retenait prisonnière contre le mur. Puis un bruit nous sortis de la transe où je m'étais enfermé pendant que l'autre me malaxait durement les seins en me faisant mal. Ce fut l'électrochoc. Mon genou partit rapidement à la rencontre de son entre-jambe bander, de manière plutôt brutale. Il tomba à terre, se roulant sur le coté en position fœtale. J'en profitais pour m'enfuir rapidement. Je courais à en perdre haleine lorsque mon corps en percuta un autre. Alors que je partais en arrière, une main m'intercepta pour m'éviter la chute et me maintenir en équilibre. Après quelques secondes, je me permis de lever la tête pour voir si j'avais à faire à un ennemi ou non. Je suis certaine que la surprise éclaira mon visage. C'était Alec. Que faisait-il ici pourquoi n'était-il pas en route.

« -Qu'est tu fais là, rugit-il mécontent. Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger que tu coures en te promenant seule dans la ville ? Tu crois que tous les moscovites sont des enfants de cœur ?

-Je, tentais sans succès.

-Et qu'est ce que tu faisais si tard seule dans la rue ?, m'interrompit-il, la rage de ses yeux me foudroyant. Que lui prenait-il ? Pourquoi d'un coup il se la jouait protecteur ?

-Non, mais ça va pas ! De quel droit oses-tu me parler ainsi ? Pour qui tu te prends ? Je ne te comprends pas tu ne me parle plus mais tu viens quand même à mon aide. C'est la deuxième fois en peu de temps..

-Ah oui excusez-moi Mademoiselle Swan. J'ai quelque peu oublié le respect que je dois à votre rang. Mais sachez Mademoiselle que vous n'aurait pas toujours cette chance. Je me suis arrêté quand je vous ai vu vous débattre parce qu'on m'a appris à venir en aide à ceux qui en avait besoin. Mais peut-être que je n'aurais pas du après tout, peut-être que vous ne souhaitiez pas mon aide. Peut-être que vous vouliez cet homme, que votre réticence faisait parti d'un jeu d'où votre sortie si tardive. Sur ces derniers mots Mademoiselle je vais en direction de la patinoire, si vous le désirez, vous pouvez me suivre, je vous déposerais ensuite à la réception de l'hôtel m'assurant que vous êtes bien border avant d'aller moi-même au lit… déclara-t-il cynique.

-je te suis, je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit ! soupirais-je n'ayant pas la force de l'envoyer promener.

Je montais à l'arrière de la moto d'Alec qui vrombissait déjà. Comme la première fois, je m'accrochais comme je pus sans toucher Alec.

« -Isabella, peux-tu me faire confiance pour une fois, accroche-toi à moi s'il-te-plaît, j'ai peur que tu tombe si je dois donner un violent coup de guidon, me demanda prudemment Alec.

-Très bien abdiquais-je. Et je mis mes bras autour de son buste sans cependant trop m'accrocher. J'eu l'impression qu'il soupirait d'aise, mais ça devait être mon imagination qui me faisait croire une telle chose.

Au moment où il démarra, je me retrouvais projeté contre lui, ma poitrine écrasée contre son dos. Et j'étais bien, comme la fois où il s'était occupé de moi à la patinoire, je me sentais protégée. Je n'avais pas peur de ce qu'il se produirait, car je savais que dans tout les cas Alec ne me ferait pas de mal intentionnellement. J'avais par contre une appréhension, j'avais peur de la discussion que nous allions avoir.

Arrivés à la patinoire, nous descendîmes de la moto et ce fut Alec qui amorça la discussion :

« Alors comme ça, tu refuses tous tes entraineurs ? Je comprends pour James mais pourquoi pas essayer avec Démétri, il est très patient et parfaitement capable de te faire retrouver tes lames.

-Je ne veux pas parce que…

-Tu n'as pas bien compris ce que je t'avais dit à priori, me lança-t-il furieux, la patinoire sans ta renommée va tomber ! Tu n'es qu'une garce égoïste !

-Justement je voulais t'en parler, j'accepterais de rester à la patinoire si toi tu veux bien me redonner confiance en mes lames, lui dis-je très rapidement.

-Isabella, il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! Tu ne peux pas jouer avec les gens comme avec des marionnettes. Et de toute manière même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas, je ne suis plus entraineur à la patinoire.

Je décidais d'être perfide, je voulais tout faire pour l'avoir comme professeur.

-Réfléchis Alec, tu as la chance de pouvoir sauver la patinoire, assénais-je croyant que j'allais le faire changer d'avis.

-Et ?... me demanda-il, puis je vis une lueur de compréhension dans ses yeux, tu crois que ma décision va se modifier avec du chantage ? Sincèrement Isabella, tu crois que j'ai si peu de fierté ? Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu me veux moi comme professeur ? Et pourquoi pas Demetri ? J'ai bien compris le message la dernière fois, tu ne me supportes pas alors pourquoi t'imposer ça ? Tu es peut-être masochiste remarque, débita mon beau ténébreux dont les yeux étincelaient d'une lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Du défis, peut-être ?

Toute ma belle assurance s'envola.

-C'est parce que… hésitais-je.

-Ne cherche pas de faux prétexte et dis-moi simplement pourquoi ?, me coupa-t-il.

-Je pense que tu es le plus apte à m'entrainer, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es considéré comme le meilleur…

-Je suis sur que Démétri serait tout aussi bon, voire meilleur. Il est patient et à l'écoute, il te poussera toujours au maximum de ce que tu peux faire sans cependant sans dépasser tes limites. Dis-moi la vérité Beauté.

-Tu récupérerais ta place au sein de la patinoire, essayais-je.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Isabella, cracha-t-il en me tournant le dos, Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire je vais m'entrainer.

Et il avança, me laissant seule derrière lui, sans ajouter rien de plus. J'avais tout gâché, encore une fois à cause de mon foutu orgueil. Des larmes silencieuses commençaient à dévaler mes joues. Alec était parti.

Il fallait que je répare ça. Je me rendis dans la patinoire. Devant la glace j'admirais Alec, évoluer sur la glace, il ne me voyait pas. Il patinait avec grâce sur la marche de turque de Mozart. Il enchainait les sauts, les pirouettes, les fentes, arabesque, suite de petits pas sans difficulté apparente. Il était beau, le voir dans son élément était un véritable enchantement, je voyais ses muscles se contracter sous l'effort. Sur la glace sa beauté était transcendante, à ce moment, il me fit rêver, j'avais envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je voulais me sentir protégée, c'était tout le problème de ma vie, je voulais me sentir bien mais quand j'avais la possibilité d'y parvenir, je faisais tout pour m'en protéger. Je crois que j'avais peur d'être bien, j'avais toujours peur de se qui pouvait se cacher derrière les actions des gens. Il fallait que j'arrive à me laisser aller, sans réfléchir. A ne plus repousser le contact.

La Marche Turque s'acheva. Il s'arrêta, remis la musique et se concentra sur le rythme. Je me décidais à l'appeler mais il était tellement dans son monde qu'il ne m'entendit pas. Quand il coupa la musique, je réitérais mon appel, qui resta encore une fois sans réponse. Alors qu'Il avait l'air d'être dans une réflexion intense je décrétais qu'il fallait que j'agisse. Le seul moyen de le faire sortir de sa transe était de rentrer sur la glace. Je devais prendre la porte la plus proche de lui puis marcher sur la glace en me tenant à la barrière. Une fois sur la glace, je fus terrorisée. Ma peur me paralysait. Un léger gémissement effrayé sorti de ma bouche, il fut suffisant pour qu'Alec se tourne vers moi et m'aperçoive enfin.

« -Que fais-tu là Isabella ? m'interrogea-t-il perplexe alors que je tremblais comme une feuille. Comme la fois où James m'avez tiré sur la glace, je fus comme paralysée et seul quatre mots s'échappèrent de mes lèvres :

-Je te fais confiance.

Puis tout à coup mes jambes me lâchèrent, mes genoux touchèrent le sol dans un bruit mat mais j'avais enfin réussi à lui donner le pourquoi de mon revirement de situation. Comme la première fois Alec se rua sur moi pour me remettre sur pied. Cette fois je sortie sur mes jambes de la glace. Dehors, mon corps tremblait encore face à l'effort que je lui avais fait faire. Désormais j'espérais qu'Alec voudrait bien me donner des cours. J'avais réussi à lui montrer l'importance que c'était pour moi de l'avoir en tant qu'entraineur. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains pour me forcer à la regarder, à me perdre dans ses pupilles d'un vert étincelant

«-S'il-te-plaît, l'implorais-je, j'ai besoin de toi. A ce moment-là toute fierté avait désertée mon corps.

-Chut, chut, calme-toi ca va aller. Je vais m'occuper de toi si c'est vraiment ce que tu désires et si on me reprend dans la patinoire.

-C'est vr-vrai, m'exclamais-je la voix chevrotante.

-Oui si je te le dis, me rassura-t-il. J'étais tellement heureuse que je lui sautais au cou.

-Merci, merci, merci !, m'exclamais-je avec entrain.

-Ne me remercie pas trop vite, l'entrainement sera difficile et de longue halène Beauté. Il faudra que tu écoutes et que tu respectes les consignes, si je te dis que tu dois venir en courant à la patinoire, il faudra que tu le fasses. Je ne te ferais jamais faire des choses que tu n'es pas capable d'exécuter, mais il faudra que tu donnes le meilleur de toi-même et que tu ailles toujours plus loin, que tu atteignes toujours tes limites maximales, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Oui, oui tout ce que tu voudras, lui répondis-je, toute peur envolée.

-Autre chose, me coupa-t-il.

-Oui, oui, quoi, que veux-tu ?

-Je veux ta confiance, je ferais tous les exercices avec toi. Mais je veux que tu me dises si quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne suis pas dans ton corps et même si je peux comprendre son langage, il y a des choses que je ne pourrais pas déceler. Je veux pouvoir te faire confiance et pour cela, il faut que tu me fasses confiance et que tu me dises ce qu'il ne va pas. Je refuse également le mensonge, je te veux honnête, je suis là seulement pour toi, pour que tu progresses. Ces derniers points sont non négociables Isabella, m'expliqua-t-il

-A une condition, essayais-je.

-Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « non négociable » ?, grogna-t-il

-Je voudrais que tu m'appelles Bella continuais-je imperturbable.

-Soit, si c'est ta seule revendication. Demain je te veux exceptionnellement, compte tenu de l'heure tardive à neuf heures à la patinoire. On partira de l'hôtel à huit trente en footing. Pour le moment, je suis gentil mais ça se corsera par la suite et j'irai voir le boss, pour voir si je peux retravailler ici. Je te propose une semaine d'essai, au bout de laquelle chacun de nous deux peut rompre le contrat que nous établissons ce soir ? Ce délais passé je considérerais que tu accepteras toutes mes conditions. Es-tu d'accord avec ce que je te dis ? Es-tu d'accord avec toutes les règles établies Beauté ? T'engages-tu à les respecter ? Si tu ne le fais pas l'accord est caduc et je me retirerais. Je suis là uniquement pour te faire progresser et pour cela tu dois m'écouter et respecter ce que je te demande. D'ailleurs tout ce que je te demanderais c'est pour toi que je le ferais. Garde toujours cela en tête.

-Je suis d'accord mais je te demanderais une chose, si c'est possible, demandais-je prudemment.

-Comme je te l'ai dis je veux que tu me fasses confiance et que tu puisses me dire tout ce que tu désires quand tu le désires alors vas-y, m'encouragea-t-il.

-Est-ce qu'on pourra aller à mon rythme et recommencer les exercices jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à les réaliser ?

-Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement.

-Très bien alors j'accepte m'enthousiasmais-je, heureuse et enfin rassurée pour la suite. Cette nuit-là après qu'Alec m'ait ramenée dans ma chambre, je m'endormie facilement et dormie comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis longtemps.

* * *

_Chapitre court mais le prochain sera plus long, il est déjà en parti écrit.J'espère qu'il vous a plu bien qu'il me semble quelque peu bâclé._

_Bonne soirée, _

_Lil'_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à toutes!_

_Chapitre 4, qui s'est (un peu) fait désiré, j'en suis désolée, mais j'avais prévenu dès le départ quant aux délais longs de publication_.

_Je voulais remanier le chapitre 3 car le début est très brouillon, avant de poster le 4 mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. cependant, je vais essayer de m'y coller dès que possible :)_

_Je souhaiterais également savoir si l'une d'entre, voudrait bien devenir ma béta? Parce que ça m'éviterais, je pense pas mal de fautes d'orthographes ou de grammaire ainsi que de syntaxe (on me dit souvent que mes phrases sont trop longue). Et cela me permettrais d'avoir un avis externe quant aux illogismes de mon histoire (comme le début du chapitre 3 que je dois remanier :( ). Si quelqu'un veut bien se dévouer, envoyez moi un PM :)_

_Je vous remercie par avance et vous laisse lire, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise :)_

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais tôt et pris une longue douche chaude qui délaissa les moindres parcelles de mon corps. Ensuite je descendis à la réception pour attendre mon entraineur cependant il était déjà arrivé. Il m'emmena dans les cuisines de l'hôtel afin que je prenne un petit déjeuner copieux. Il m'obligea à manger correctement et surtout assez pour la journée qui m'attendait.

Au début j'eu quelques difficultés pour prendre un petit déjeuner nourrissant mais sous les encouragements d'Alec, j'y parvins.

Sur mon portable un message de Jasper s'afficha m'encourageant pour ma journée et me félicitant pour ma réussite de la veille.

Je me préparais mentalement à aller à la patinoire en footing, alors qu'Alec vint à ma rencontre, je fus étonnée qu'il ne prenne pas sa moto et l'interrogeais du regard.

« -Bella, tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dis, je ne te ferais jamais quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire. Alors je t'accompagnerais tout les matins en footing, à la patinoire. On va commencer par y aller à ton rythme mais n'hésite pas à me dire si ce que je te fais faire est trop dur pour toi… On terminera à pied. Tu es OK ?

-Oui Alec. On y va?

C'est ainsi que nous commençâmes notre échauffement. Au bout d'un kilomètre, je n'arrivais déjà plus à courir et je dus me mettre à marcher. Alec suivit mon rythme.

« -Il faudra qu'on travaille ton endurance ma Belle sinon tu ne tiendras même pas un programme court, m'apprit calmement Alec.

-Je sais et je ferais tout pour retrouver la forme d'avant l'accident, tu te rends compte que je n'ai pas réellement fait de sport depuis 9 mois ?

-Oui je sais ma Belle, c'est pour ça qu'on va y aller progressivement.

Et ainsi commença le dur et long apprentissage de l'autre, la confiance se mettait en place entre nous deux. Tout les matins je me surprenais à rougir alors Qu'Alec lui faisait la bise. Mon attirance pour mon entraineur ne faisait que de s'accroître, cependant, j'essayais au maximum de le cacher de peur d'être rejetée.

L'entrainement était dur mais je m'y conformais dans les moindres détails. Les séances abdos, d'étirements, les fessiers, le cardio et les minis-chorégraphies s'enchainées. Au bout d'une semaine je n'étais toujours pas remontée sur la piste mais je regagnais en endurance et en musculature. Je me nourrissais bien et en toute logique me portais de mieux en mieux. J'avais même regagné de l'espoir et mon moral montait en flèche, je sentais mes évolutions et ça me faisais du bien. Mon moral allait mieux au reflet de mon physique. On s'entrainait ensemble depuis deux semaines lorsqu'Alec du sévir pour la première fois.

Je voulais aller toujours plus loin, j'avais de la hargne, ou plutôt de la haine et je devais l'évacuer. C'était de la haine liée à ma chute et à mon pseudo-ex-entraineur de mes deux. Un soir Alec me voyant au bord de la rupture physique m'arrêta :

« -Bella, c'est bon pour ce soir, on stoppe là, l'informa-t-il.

-Non on a encore la salle pour deux heures ! On continue, lâchais-je.

-Termine cette série d'enchainement et on verra après. »

Et je continuais inlassablement.

« -Bella, maintenant stop, on remballe, m'ordonna Alec.

-On a pas encore fini. Jusqu'à la fin, expliquais-je durant mon exercice en gardant l'espoir de pouvoir le terminer.

-Beauté ça ne sert à rien ce que tu fais, ton corps fatigue et tu n'arrives plus à faire correctement l'exercice mais après un de repos ça ira mieux. En plus tu risques de te blesser si tu continues à épuiser ton corps ainsi.

-Non je ne veux pas ! On termine.

-Bella, tu dois m'écouter, tu dois écouter ton corps. »

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas à ses injonctions Alec m'attrapa par le poignet

« -Bella : J'ai dit stop ! Respecte-toi un peu, respecte ton corps, si tu ne le fais pas personne ne le fera pour toi !, cracha l'entraineur.

-Je veux finir…

-Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ? tu te fais du mal. Je te propose quelque chose, parce qu'on avait dit dans nos engagement que tu ne discuterais pas mes ordres. Alors tu vas prendre le tapis de sol qui est dans le coin de la pièce et le déposer par terre. Un tel charisme se dégageait de lui, que je n'osais pas le contredire encore une fois, cependant je ne pus m'empêcher d'essayer de savoir ce qu'il avait prévu.

-qu'est qu'on va faire…

-Finir la séance en détendant ton corps.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle

-Va te déshabiller, enfiles ça me dit-il en me donnant un sorte de serviette se fermant avec des pressions.

-Mais essayais-je de protester, ça ne fait pas parti de l'entrainement.

-Bella s'exaspéra-t-il, c'est comme ça et pas autrement, de toutes manière comment veux-tu bien faire travailler ton corps demain si tu ne le ménages pas un peu ?

Sous sa réponse j'abdiquais, non sans souffler pour faire bonne impression et surtout avoir le dernier mot. Heureusement, j'avais décidé quelques jours au paravent de m'épiler! Je me changeais rapidement pour revenir dans la salle. Une fois que j'y parvins, je me retrouvais timide, j'étais dans une tenue des plus légères, face à un homme qui me plaisait plus que de raison. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. J'étais mal à l'aise, il allait poser ses mains sur ma peau.

« -Allonge-toi Beauté, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire de ton corps, m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix sensuelle à laquelle je ne pus résister et je souhaitais qu'il en fasse des choses avec mon corps. J'avais qu'une envie me laissais aller dans ses bras, avoir mes lèvres sur les siennes et essayer de prendre du plaisir avec lui. Son ordre s'était répercuté dans mon ventre et je le désirais d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais crue possible, seulement, il n'était pas à moi. Il ne le serait probablement jamais. Irina était faite pour lui, c'était la beauté incarnée, une beauté naturelle qui faisait un nombre d'envieuses faramineux.

-Bella, allonge-toi me dit une voix qui ne me laissait aucune alternative. Je me laissais choir sur le dos alors qu'il s'installait à genoux à mes cotés, il prit alors une huile apaisante, la chauffa entre les paumes des ses mains, avant de les mettre sur mes épaules et de débuter son massage en allant vers mon cou. Je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de passer mes lèvres.

-C'est bien Beauté, détends-toi, laisse ton corps se relaxer. Laisse-toi aller, ne ressens que tes muscles qui se délient.

Au moment où ses doigts essayèrent de détendre ma nuque, je sentis mon corps se contracter, ses mains me faisait du bien et pourtant je n'arrivais pas totalement à me détendre à me laisser aller sous ses mains expertes. Et ce manque de détente rendait la chose désagréable. Alec compris que ma nuque était un point sensible aussi il repassa à mes épaules.

-Bella, tu penses trop, laisse juste mes mains essayer de te détendre, ce qui va s'avérer plus difficile que prévu. Fais-moi confiance Bella, je ne te ferais pas de mal, me demanda-t-il.

-C'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance Alec, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à me détendre.

-Essaye de ne plus penser, tu penses trop Bella. Ne culpabilise pas parce que nous n'avons pas travaillé les deux dernières heures. Détendre ton corps fait parti de ton entrainement. Il faut que tu ménages un peu tes muscles, m'apprit Alec en prenant mon bras droit pour le masser, je sentais que je commençais sous ses paroles rassurantes à me laisser aller. Ne culpabilise pas Beauté, tu dois prendre soin de toi, mais tu ne le fais pas. Donc du coup, en tant qu'entraineur, je suis obligé de prendre le relais. Tu dois apprendre à écouter ton corps, tes muscles, finit-il en terminant de masser mon deuxième bras. Je ne suivais plus que sa voix grave et sensuelle.

Il commença alors à masser mes jambes, il les posa une à une sur ses genoux pour le faire. Le traitement qu'il m'infligeait n'avait rien de sensuel et pourtant, je sentais que mon corps répondait à ses attouchements. Lorsque je me rendis compte que ses mains arrivaient vers le haut de mes cuisses, mes joues commencèrent à bruler, j'espérais qu'Alec ne sentirais pas que je ne restais pas indifférente à son massage. J'espérais qu'il ne sentirait pas mon excitation. Ses mains étaient toujours aussi douces et détendaient mes muscles malgré les effets indésirables, qu'elles créaient également. A certains moments, il appuyait sur des points précis pour délasser certaine parti moins souple de mon corps. Puis il se releva et alla dans la salle de bains attenante à la pièce. Il en revint avec un sorte de boite, dont il sortit une espèce de chiffons qu'il déposa sur mes pieds, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait associé au massage qu'Alec accorda à mes pieds, me firent un bien fou. Jamais on ne s'était occupé de mes pieds, mais c'était divin. Il reprit une serviette chaude et la déposa sur mes épaules tout en les massant.

Alec me demanda par la suite de me mettre ventre contre le sol pour passer à mon dos ainsi que l'arrière de mes cuisses qu'il n'avait pas pu faire. Je me sentis mal-à-l'aise quand il retira les pressions de sa serviette de massage. Je me retrouvais en culotte face à un homme que je désirais, il sentit que je me contractais une nouvelle fois. Je sentis Alec se pencher vers moi, sa bouche était à présent à quelques centimètres de mon oreille.

« -Calme-toi ma Belle, j'ai déjà vu tes jambes, d'ailleurs la vue est toujours aussi agréable, ricana-t-il. Je me souvenais parfaitement du premier matin ou il avait fait irruption dans ma chambre.

-Pervers, je t'interdis de mater ! râlais-je. En réalité, j'aurais aimé sentir son regard sur moi, j'aurais souhaité que son regard à mon encontre soit empli de désir.

-Je fais ce que je veux, quand un joli corps est sous mes yeux, j'en profite », chantonna-t-il encore à mon oreille créant des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il avait dit qu'il trouvait mon corps joli ? Mon audition m'avait peut-être fait défaut. Je ne rétorquais plus rien, et laissais ses mains délasser mon corps qui était de nouveau détendu. Il lia comme auparavant les serviettes chaudes au massage qu'il s'évertuait à me prodiguer. Je sentis la chaleur monter à mes joues, lorsque ses mains massèrent doucement le bas de mes fesses. Mais très vite il s'éloigna de lieu.

Suite à ce massage, je me rappelle que je me retrouvais vaseuse. Je ne sais même plus comment j'avais atterri dans mon lit.

Le lendemain, Alec, me fit travailler encore plus dur sur mes enchainements au sol, sur mon endurance. Heureusement que la veille, il avait forcé mon corps à se reposer sinon je n'aurais jamais pu suivre ce jour-là. L'entrainement s'avérait certes dur, mais je savais qu'Alec le faisait car il avait prévu que je monte sur la glace le jour suivant. L'entrainement fut intense mais Alec me libéra tôt et me proposa de boire un chocolat chaud avec toute l'équipe. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas encore fait leur connaissance, donc c'était l'occasion, j'allais enfin pouvoir rencontrer Démitri qui aurait pu devenir mon entraineur, Félix, un ancien patineur Italien échoué à Moscou et Jane, une jeune patineuse qui pour se payer son année d'entrainement vendait des entrées pour la patinoire durant son temps libre. Toute cette fine équipe était vraiment sympathique et je comprenais vraiment pourquoi, ils étaient amis avec Alec. Félix faisait un peu la figure du grand-frère qui a vécu et qui protège son entourage, tout en étant un peu potache et mignon. Il rougissait sous le regard de Jane qui ne voyait rien et il en devenait attachant. Félix et Demitri étaient les rois pour me mettre mal-à-l'aise et faisaient des sous-entendus sur la relation que j'entretenais avec Alec.

« -Alors Bella, il est beau notre petit Alec, c'est le plus jeune de la bande, mais toutes les filles veulent se l'arracher ! me dit en riant Félix

-C'est mon entraineur seulement, et peut-être un ami ?, lui répondis-je en rougissant et en fixant Alec pour qu'il confirme ce que je venais de dire

-Oui je viens de me découvrir une amie, les gars soyaient gentils avec elle, je ne veux pas perdre tout de suite notre nouvelle amie. Surtout qu'elle est plutôt sympa pour une américaine !, enchaîna Alec en reprenant mes affirmations.

-Alec, ami avec une femme, s'exclama Demitri, c'est impossible ! Bella, sais-tu qu'Alec, ne nous a jamais présenté une amie, ie !

-C'est normal, il était bien plus occuper à les mettre dans son lit qu'à essayer de les connaître enchaîna la petite Jane que je pensais inoffensive. Comme quoi il ne faut jamais se fier à l'apparence.

-Tu peux parler, Chérie, lui répondit Alec. Qui fait une croix sur son calendrier à chaque fois qu'elle a un nouveau gars ?

-Moi je peux encore le faire, mais toi, tu tapes tellement tout ce qui bouge que tu ne pourrais pas tout noter sur mon calendrier.

-Un partout la balle est au centre compta Félix…

Et ça continua comme ça. Et ils racontèrent des anecdotes sur leur vie, des souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. C'était rafraichissant, car cela se faisait sans prise de tête et je pouvais voir que chacun prenait du plaisir à être ici avec ses amis. A aucun moment, ils me firent sentir que j'étais de trop, même si il racontait leur passé commun, ils m'intégraient à leur conversation et à leur divagation.

Le temps de la soirée, j'oubliais tout, la patinoire, le fait de remonter sur la glace le lendemain, que j'étais amoureuse d'Alec, mais que ce dernier s'affichait avec la magnifique Irina. Je riais, je voyais Alec me lancer des regards étonnés, et je sentais que des fois ses yeux se faisait insistant. Il est vrai que je pense, ne jamais avoir réellement rit avec lui. Je ne lui avais jamais révélée ma vraie personnalité, je lui avais toujours caché la Bella gaie et pleine d'entrain. Je croyais que je l'avais perdue, mais ce soir, je me retrouvais et Alec me redécouvrait.

Puis la soirée toucha à sa fin.

Alec gentleman, me raccompagna jusqu'à l'hôtel assez tôt dans la soirée, afin que je puisse me reposer pour le lendemain. Cependant cela ne servit à rien car je ne réussis pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. A minuit je me décidais à faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour me détendre un peu en lisant le peu de livre en anglais que l'hôtel possédait. En y rentrant, je fus surprise de voir Alec sur un des canapés, un livre de gestion d'entreprise à la main, entrain de taper à l'ordinateur.

En m'entendant arriver, il leva la tête.

« -Bella mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être entrain de dormir !, me dit-il autoritaire. Quand il prenait ce ton là, je ressentais toujours quelque chose, mon cœur battait plus vite et j'étais vraiment attiré par ce coté de sa personnalité. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien.

-Oui, mais je n'y arrive pas, je stresse pour demain ! Mais c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, que fais-tu ici ? avec un livre de gestion ? Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi entrain de dormir, lui répondis-je de la même manière, mais cela n'eut pas le même effet sur lui que sur moi. Il esquissa un sourire, essayant de masquer le fou-rire qui se préparait. Puis il ne put plus se retenir et explosa littéralement de rire, il en pleurait même.

-Bella… essaya-t-il au milieu de deux éclats, tu es… trop drôle !, son visage était rouge de trop rire. Si tu avais vu ta tête continuait-il. Il se payait vraiment de moi !

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, il commença à se calmer et me regarder plus sérieusement. Il dut alors voir que j'étais vraiment vexé car il vient à moi pour me serrer dans ses bras de manière bien trop fraternelle à mon goût. En plus je savais qu'il ne me dirait rien quand à la raison de sa présence sur ce lieu.

« -Aller, Bella, je suis vraiment désolé mais tu te serais vu, m'expliqua-t-il en recommençant à pouffer. Quand il vit que je ne décolérais pas il insista.  
Bella s'te plaît ! Aller fais pas ta mauvaise tête, je suis dé-so-lé de m'être moqué de toi de cette façon, vraiment.

-Non, je suis vraiment vexée ! arguais-je.

-Bella, je ferai ce que tu voudras, m'apprit-il. Ah enfin quelque chose qui est intéressant, je devrais plus souvent me mettre en colère. J'allais enfin avoir des réponses sur mon mystérieux Alec.

-Très bien, réponds à ma question !

-Laquelle ? demanda-t-il innocent.

-Alec n'élude pas ! que faisais-tu avec un bouquin de gestion d'entreprise à la main ?

-Ah ça ! s'exclama mon entraineur

-Oui ça !

-Je lisais…

-Oui Alec, je sais que tu lisais. Mais à ce que je vois tu ne me fais pas suffisamment confiance pour me dire la vérité. .. lui répondis-je en commençant à me diriger vers la sortie.

-Bella attends, je suis entrain de me préparer pour un concours, car le patinage ne peut pas me faire gagner ma vie.

-Merci Alec, je suis vraiment touchée, que tu me le dises. J'en suis heureuse, ton secret sera bien garder.

-Je te remercie Beauté. Maintenant dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

-Je stresse pour demain, lui avouais-je

-Mais pourquoi Beauté, je ne vois pas ! Tu maîtrises ton patinage, bon tu dois avoir perdu en technique mais je pense que tu peux tenir sans aucun problème dessus.

- Je sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser.

-Viens là, Beauté, me demanda-t-il en m'ouvrant ses bras pour que je me m'y blottisse et c'est ce que je fis. Cela m'apaisait d'être à cette place de choix. Et sans m'en rendre compte alors que je n'y arrivais pas en début de soirée, je réussis à m'endormir et Alec me porta dans mon lit sans me réveiller.

_Alors?_


End file.
